Confessing Sincerity
by FerventEmie
Summary: HTTYD 2 Hybrid!ToothlessxHiccup - Toothless has kept his secret from Hiccup for too long. Unexpected transformations urge him to confess everything to his best friend- his lover, but fear of rejection discourage the ill-fated dragon/human hybrid to do so. Will one day in the thick Berkian forest change everything?
1. Confession Time

**5 months post HTTYD 2.**

**SPOILER ALERT: **If you haven't seen HTTYD 2 yet, please be aware of the potentially major spoilers in this fic. And for those who have seen the movie, know that Hiccup has wholeheartedly forgiven Toothless and that their relationship has grown significantly stronger since the incident. :)

**Note: **Wow, my first fan fiction _ever_! I should note this in my calendar. ;) Firstly, I want to say HOW MUCH I LOVE TOOTHCUP (I have been lovesick for months on end with symptoms of dangerous feels, just so you know)! Since my love for them cannot be fuelled enough, I decided to write a story in which Toothless is a half-dragon, half-human from birth and is hiding his secret identity from his best friend, Hiccup, in fear of rejection and repulsion (it will be further explained in the chapter).

**There are quite a lot of Norse Mythology references in this story, so feel free to look up on the internet some of the things which may confuse you.**

**Disclaimer: **This fiction is not affiliated with Dream Works SKG or Cressida Cowell.

Without further ado, here is chapter 1 of _Confessing Sincerity_! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1** - Confession Time

Toothless rummaged through the thick woods, running his clawed _hands_ along the tree barks and looking frantically from the clouded sky to the mossy ground. "No, no, no… No!" was all he could think through his thickly fogged mind.

A hybrid. The dragon boy had first heard this word out of his rider's mouth when Hiccup was looking at the ancient Nordic sorcery book borrowed from the ghost town (also know as the library). Hiccup shared his studies with his dragon friend, and it took every power from Odin's beard for Toothless to keep still and not draconically snigger at the ignorant information that was coming from the human book. Things such as, 'gruesome to look at', 'odd smell of rotten eggs and fish', or disheartening beliefs like, 'demons reincarnated into humanoid bodies' or, 'extremely dangerous, sucks the soul out of humans by bite' were the follies Hiccup believed to be true to the subject, but Toothless, a hybrid himself, knew how wrong the sorcery book truly was.

Night Furies, the unholy offsprings of death and lightening itself, are the only (unknown) specie of dragons capable of being fully reptile and _Hálfrmenskr, _meaning half-humans. It all began when Whiro, the beast of death and darkness, and Thor, the god of lightening, dishonoured the celestial armies by mating during a lustful night of seduced bliss.

The offsprings of such transgression are cursed creatures able of becoming wholly dragon or partly human by mere will, and are thus called Hverfr Óðr-Nótt (Changeable Furies of Night).

Toothless had kept such secret from Hiccup due to sheer fear of losing his best friend, because after all, hybrids were 'gruesome demons' who wanted nothing but to 'suck the souls of humans'. Five years had passed and Toothless kept his secret identity safely hidden in the furthest corner of himself, forever bound for his time remaining with Hiccup. All went well, until the moment when Toothless gradually began losing control over his transformations, suddenly going from the majestic midnight black dragon he was to the lowly human figure he liked the least, his form adorned with heavy black wings attached to his back, smaller scales marking his skin, and long, strong claws on his fingertips.

Hiccup couldn't see him like this. He would shun him, give him to be kept far away from the village, or worse, others would _kill_ Hiccup, his Hiccup, for being allied with the 'demon' that Toothless was.

* * *

And so he ran, wanting to put as much distance between his rider and himself, until the light gave out and dusk was threatening to veil the day. He would return to his best friend, but not until he had regained his usual dragon form and learned to control his transformations, however long it may take. He sat down on a cold stone, wearing nothing more than a pair of lightweight woollen trousers he stole from Hiccup's dresser (he figured he'd better be dressed according to human customs, and plus, the cold night air was a little too chilly for his weak human flesh), and began recollecting his breath after his strenuous trek.

Just as he was beginning to calm down and warm his body with light blows of hot fiery air from his mouth to his arms, he heard what he thought was the most beautiful and distressing voice in the world…

_Hiccup._

"Toothless? Toothless, come on, this isn't fun!" The young man called out from afar in a frustrated tone. With his precise draconian senses the hybrid could smell fear emitting from his best friend, but in what seemed to be the worst heartache in his life, Toothless remained still as only Night Furies can so to not be found by Hiccup.

The pleasant smell of copper and burnt firewood approached slowly, and Toothless prayed to Hamingja, the god of luck, for the Viking to turn around, leave him alone, and keep his secret identity safe.

"Toothless?" Hiccup walked warily towards what he thought were fluorescent green eyes. "Wolves and bears don't have green eyes, do they? …" the boy thought to himself. His instincts were telling him to run away as quickly as possible to save his life from potential danger, yet another part of him reassured him that this might be the oversized lizard that he was desperately searching for.

A low growl made Hiccup back away, but the flash of darker scaly skin intrigued him more than anything else. Grabbing his switchblade, the young Viking re-approached the creature with a strange sense of déjà vu.

Toothless should run, hide, bite- anything, but not stay there! He wanted to do all these things (besides biting, he would never intentionally hurt _his_ human), but he simply sat quietly on the rock, biting his thin lower lip after the growl escaped his mouth.

This is it.

Hiccup is going to find out.

The shivering Viking raised his knife and wondered why the beast (which he couldn't see clearly due to the dimness of the forest) had not tossed him around like a rag doll yet. Just as he did so, an oddly familiar voice emitted from the green-eyed creature in front of him.

"Hiccup…" Toothless finally spoke as he hunched his shoulders in defeat. Every intelligent dragon knew the regional human language very well (besides dolts like Barf and Belch), but only Night Fury hybrids knew how to speak it.

"Wh-who are you?" Hiccup demanded, his switchblade still high in his right hand.

Sighing deeply, Toothless tried to come up with a tangible response. "_Your pet dragon, your best friend."_ The hybrid thought to himself. How in the world would he explain that?

"Hiccup, it's _me_."

...

* * *

**Note: **Phew, I did it! What do you think Hiccup's reaction will be? Shocked, hurt, confused? *Awkward fangirl squeal* alright, I will go work on the future chapters filled with feels- I mean suspense, now.

And do you prefer longer chapters? I have a tendency to write very long chapters, but if readers prefer them, then it will be my pleasure to do so! :D Second chapter will be up soon!

Thanks for reading!

**_REVIEWS_** will help Hiccup to deal with the astounding secret that has just been revealed to him! *_*


	2. Stay With Me

**5 months post HTTYD 2.**

**SPOILER ALERT: **If you haven't seen HTTYD 2 yet, please be aware of the potentially major spoilers in this fic. And for those who have seen the movie, know that Hiccup has wholeheartedly forgiven Toothless and that their relationship has grown significantly stronger since the incident. :)

**Note: **I originally wanted this to be two chapters instead of one (for suspense purposes), but when I remembered how much I dislike short chapters, I decided to combine the two parts, so here I am with a ***long**(er?)* **chapter**! :D I hope it will please all the Toothcup lovers out there!

I also wanted to say that my HiccupxToothless love story is _progressive, _so instead of having Toothless become a human out of the blue and expect Hiccup to fall for him immediately, it's a working progress _(although the two's feelings for each other might not be!)_, wait what? ^_^

And do you guys even like this fiction? I truly want to continue, but I'm not sure how long the story will be. It all depends on the feedback that I get!

**There are quite a lot of Norse Mythology references in this story, so feel free to look up on the internet some of the things which may confuse you.**

**Disclaimer: **This fiction is not affiliated with Dream Works SKG or Cressida Cowell.

ENJOY YOU PRECIOUS READER!

* * *

**Chapter 2** - Stay With Me

The night was enrolling quickly and a few moist raindrops warned of the cold down pouring that was common in Berkian evenings.

_"Me?" _Hiccup thought. The thin, albeit slightly muscular Viking approached the beast more closely, trying to identify who this 'me' was. The moonlight shone difficultly through the thick treetops, but it gave just enough light for Hiccup to see a human-like face with luminescent green eyes and a matted mop of raven black hair, not to mention the intricately detailed freckles (or were they scales?) that surrounded the boy's face. Yes, a boy- or a young man to be precise (for he seemed to be about Hiccup's age, if not a little older), sat in front of the Viking. The stranger was naked from the waist up, and he looked up intently at Hiccup as if he remembered him from before.

"Toothless?" Hiccup mentally face palmed himself upon saying this, "Toothless is a_ dragon,_ stupid._" _he almost said aloud. Maybe this stranger did something to him? Has he hurt him?

"What have you done to him?" Hiccup couldn't help the fierceness that slipped from his voice. Still, why did this man look so familiar?

Toothless carefully got up from the stone and gazed down, looking as guilty as a punished puppy. He was quite taller than Hiccup, probably 199 cm compared to the Viking's 186 cm frame.

"Hiccup,"

"How do you know my name?"

"Hiccup! Listen to me… I- I _am_ Toothless." Just when the stuttered words got past his lips Toothless wished he hadn't said them. The dragon boy didn't want to confess, and most importantly he didn't want his beloved human to be disgusted, or worst, to reject him…

Hiccup looked at the taller figure in shock and disbelief, his knees wobbled and his whole body threatened to fall down in a very unmanly faint. He steadied himself by placing an unarmed hand on the outlander's inner elbow. He also unconsciously dropped the dagger, suddenly and weirdly feeling at ease with the other young man. His Viking instincts screamed at him, but he ignored them.

"How?" Hiccup asked, trying to identify the mysterious face in the dim moonlight.

Lost for words Toothless groaned, and a wave of nostalgia hit Hiccup mercilessly.

"This, um… Night Furies can do that. They can change into,..."

"Hybrids?" They said in harmony, one as a question and the other as a fearful statement.

"Yes! We can change into 'hybrids', as you humans call it… But we are not what you think we are." Toothless searched for a hint of aversion or fright in his best friend's eyes, but all he saw was confusion.

A hundred thousand questions were spinning through Hiccup's unstable head: how could his former dragon _speak_ Norse? Was it even him? From where did the sorcery books on hybrids get their crazy information? Surely Toothless wasn't gruesome to look at. He looked… _pleasant_. Could he ever change back to his habitual form? How long has he been like this- like a human?

_Why didn't he tell me?_

Toothless sensed the anxiety building up inside his human and did what his instincts- no, his heart, was telling him. He embraced Hiccup in a tight, solacing hug and draconically nuzzled his nose in the crook of the young man's neck, inhaling the intoxicating smell of nervousness and boyish pheromones. Surely this would reassure him.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. Not only had he just conversed with his dragon friend, but now he was being hugged by him in a very affectionate way, just like ordinary (_loving_) humans do. The rational part of his brain warned him that he was in some kind of dream, or that the Icelandic cod he ate for lunch might have not been so fresh after all, but his most tender part, his soul, told him to believe his friend and to simply enjoy the embrace. He had ultimately found his missing dragon (could he still call him a dragon?), and that was all that mattered _for now_.

Questions would come next.

Hiccup returned the hug by sheepishly wrapping his arms around the other boy's thin, yet sturdy waist right under his large black wings, while Toothless continued to cuddle into his rider's pale neck, which was encircled by auburn braids and whatnots.

* * *

"Astrid, dear, have you seen Hiccup?" Valka asked her soon-to-be _daughter-in-law_ as she paced the room, carefully avoiding the very large Cloudjumper that was sleeping near the fireplace. Her son had been gone for nearly two hours now, and not only had he missed the communal dinner, but it was now completely dark outside with the possibility of a heavy rainstorm.

"No, I don't think he's back from his search yet." Astrid sighed concernedly.

"I'm beginning to get worried about him…" The young Viking woman sat down on the wooden bench after returning from feeding her impatient Deadly Nadder at the stable. "He could always search for Toothless tomorrow when there is light and… " She trailed off,

"Why would Toothless even leave? Did Hiccup say something?"

Both women, young and old, chuckled heartedly. Hiccup was indeed known to be clumsy with words sometimes and to unintentionally say the wrong thing to the wrong person. But his dragon, _his best friend,_ knew better than to run away from him, didn't he? Toothless never seemed offended by his rider's teasing and mistakes before, not even when Hiccup playfully accused him of being an, 'overgrown lizard' or a, 'useless reptile'.

Just then, lightening struck near the cabin's back roof and the crackling noise of thunder could be heard close by.

"If he is not back in half an hour, we'll send for the men." Valka concluded determinedly, even though she had faith in her 'strong boy'.

She did say the _men_, but Valka knew very well that her son's girlfriend would join the search anyways.

* * *

"How?" Hiccup repeated languidly after parting from the stranger who claimed to be his dragon.

After explaining the extended history of the mating of Whiro and Thor, the offsprings named Night Furies, and the resulting hybrids (all in semi-impeccable Norse), Toothless gently closed his rider's gaped mouth with two clawed fingers and chuckled, half remorsefully for keeping such a secret, and half glad for Hiccup's docile reaction- not that the lanky boy could have done anything much different.

"Why didn't you tell me, you overgrown lizard-man?" Hiccup tried to ask in his trademark tone. Good, he was beginning to sound normal again.

Toothless gave him a draconian 'are you serious?' look with his bright green eyes and a dark raised eyebrow. "Because," he grabbed his friend's delicate, yet slightly rougher hand; the one thing he had always wanted to do as a human hybrid. "I was afraid that… you wouldn't want to be with me any more." He deflated, "The books you read make us seem like such evil creatures, like-"

"Gruesome demons." Hiccup finished for him.

"Toothless, did you really think I believed these books? Don't you remember the Dragon Manual, with all the false things it said about you and the other dragons, and how I was the one to change all of it?" He grabbed Toothless' other caramel-coloured hand. Ullr did he wish nobody would catch them in this affectionate position.

"I'm just surprised, _really_ surprised, but you don't need to worry... I would never leave you, bud."

Smiling, Toothless leaned into a tensed Hiccup-

"I heard something!" A man shouted huskily from closely.

Black pupils turning into slits, Toothless frustratedly grabbed Hiccup's wrist without a word and began running through the woods at an inhumanly speed with his slow human stumbling behind him.

A few '_gahh!_' and '_Toothless!_' could be heard from the very out-of-breath Hiccup who was being forcefully dragged by the hybrid, until finally Toothless halted to a stop when the strong smell of dirty Vikings and burning torches could not be smell and footsteps could not be heard anymore.

"Toothless! Why did you do that!?" Hiccup brushed his wrist on his scaly leather armour, trying to make the faint pain go away. "They were searching for _me_, you dumb dragon! You should have just left me there. Now my mom and Astrid will be even more worried!"

_Astrid Hofferson._

Toothless had grown to hate the young pesky woman who always hung on Hiccup's neck and showered him with 'hugs and kisses' as the human described them. Toothless could tolerate a few light punches (although anything that hurt _his_ human was hard to endure), and maybe a minimalistic kiss on Hiccup's cheek once in a while, but things between them seemed to move to a level much too intimate for the dragon's liking, mostly conveyed by the she-devil herself. Jealousy was easier to control in his reptile form, but in his semi-human body the heartaches were much more intense and difficult to hide.

* * *

"Tooth? 'You listening to me?"

Toothless raised his head and stared at Hiccup with his big electrify eyes, which had now returned to a slightly more normal state, although they were filled with burning covetousness which Hiccup was oblivious to.

"I was saying that you should have just 'transformed' back," The viking said, making quotation marks with his fingers at the word _transform_.

"Why didn't you?"

Toothless clearly seemed uneasy with this discussion, but after been kept in the dark for so long and now unexpectedly dragged in the middle of nowhere by his hybrid friend, Hiccup figured he had the right to push the subject.

"I can't- I can't transform back. _For now._" Toothless stammered with his human tongue, since it was kept dormant for such a long time until recently.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup placed a solacing hand on his friend's shoulder, slightly awkwardly due to the height difference. How was he this comfortable in the presence of a (physically speaking) stranger? Were the gods on it or something? Well, now that he thought about it, it did make sense considering that Toothless was one of their offsprings…

Sighing thoughtfully, Toothless fought the urge to pounce on his human and lavish him in loving licks and embraces, because after all, he could do all these things now without fear of crushing the frail young man with his draconian weight. He had waited such a long time - five years - to finally have one moment to talk with Hiccup and to show him how much he loved him, the way humans did it. He dreamed of this precious moment, but certainly not under the current circumstances.

"I-I don't know, I started having these odd transformations a few days ago - without intending to - and now my power to _dragonize_ seems useless…" Toothless said in a sad tone.

"Is that why you were hiding?" Hiccup asked, the dots quickly connecting in his mind.

"Yes, I didn't want you to see me like this… Sorry if I scared you."

"Nah, I was totally fine with my best friend suddenly disappearing!" Sarcasm, how Hiccup loved it.

Even in his hybrid form Toothless was capable of pulling off his classic, 'what the hell' look, if not better than before due to his accentuated facial capabilities.

A moment of thick awkward silence draped itself upon the two boys, until the raindrops fell more frequently and suddenly they were both soaked to the bone. Hiccup's shivering so prominent that it could (almost) be heard.

Closing the gap between them, Toothless gathered the shorter boy's hands within his own, gently but powerfully blowing blazing hot air onto the cold extremities and protectively enveloping his friend with his large wings.

Extremely exhausted both emotionally and physically, Hiccup settled his forehead on the dragon-boy's bare chest and muffled, "Aren't _you_ cold?".

"Night Furies have incredible heating organs, so we're never cold." Toothless assured with a proud smirk. "Well, sometimes our human skin does, but we just warm it up, like that," he continued to blow soothing hot air on Hiccup's hands, subtlety moving his mouth to the young man's exposed neck.

"Toothless…" Sleep was threatening to take over, until Hiccup remembered that he had just escaped the patrol of men that were _searching_ for him and that his mother and girlfriend were probably worried to death about him by now.

* * *

Rough noises of wood snapping and tree branches being tossed aside made Hiccup jump and reluctantly try to pull away from Toothless, but the other young man was too preoccupied with keeping _his_ human warm to even be aware of his surroundings.

"Hiccup?" A soft, precarious voice called out.

"Is that you?" The feminine and slightly nasal voice asked again as she approached carefully.

Freezing in his spot as he heard Astrid's call, Hiccup prayed to Odin that the night's darkness would camouflage him and Toothless sufficiently. It was too late to move and try to hide his dragon friend now, so the only thing left to do was pray and keep quiet. Little did he know about his hybrid friend's stealthiness, for Toothless had moved meters away from Hiccup in two seconds, beneficially leaving only a startled Hiccup as evidence.

"Hiccup!" The young Viking let her pocket ax (ingenious invention by Hiccup) fall to the ground as she jumped out to hug her sweetheart once she sure it was truly him.

"We were scared! Why are you here? Did something happen? Why didn't you come home?" Astrid bombarded rapidly as she tried to peck her boyfriend's cheek, only to be refused by Hiccup's gingerly detachment.

"I'm- uh, fine. I thought I saw Toothless hiding in here, but nope! You know how he can be- and… Let's go home, 'kay?" Hiccup cursed his lying skills as he experienced yet another déjà vu from when Astrid had first caught him and Toothless in their clearing long ago.

He would rather do anything than to go home. Hiccup had just found out about his best friend's secret identity but he couldn't be with him now, no matter how much he wanted to. Being chief didn't allow much time for 'boyish' excursions and excuses. The Viking discretely whispered to Toothless saying he'd be back as quickly as possible before vanishing from the woods with his girlfriend.

* * *

Hiccup returned home to a very relieved Valka and the few other (awake) citizens who welcomed him back, and then headed directly for his bed where he had an _abundance_ of thinking to do.

Needless to say his perplexed mind didn't get much rest that night.

* * *

**Note: **... AWWW, I just want Toothless to warm Hiccup forever! D: And pssst, who else dislikes Astrid? I mean, she's a great person- just not for Hiccup. What do you think?

Toothless will eventually regain his dragon form, but it might require much more than he expects.

***10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!***


	3. Our Insanity

**5 months post HTTYD 2.**

**SPOILER ALERT: **If you haven't seen HTTYD 2 yet, please be aware of the potentially major spoilers in this fic. And for those who have seen the movie, know that Hiccup has wholeheartedly forgiven Toothless and that their relationship has grown significantly stronger since the incident. :)

**Note: **A whopping 10 reviews- woohoo! Thanks guys, you are all such lovely readers! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I preferred editing it better instead of publishing (what would have been) a rough draft. Oh, and I also wanted to clarify that I use:

"Double quotation marks" for speech/thoughts.

_Italic _for emphasis.

And 'single quotation marks' for speech reference or irony.

This is the way I was taught, and I find the text much less confusing doing do. :)

**There are quite a lot of Norse Mythology references in this story, so feel free to look up on the internet some of the things which may confuse you.**

**Disclaimer: **This fiction is not affiliated with Dream Works SKG or Cressida Cowell.

Alright now, satisfy your Toothcup cravings, you marvellous reader! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3** - Our Insanity

"Hiccup! Heard ya went missin' last night, am I rite?" Gobber swung his jug of mead and the strong liquid spilled all over the table of fish and dry bread.

"Isn't it too early for alcohol?" Hiccup thought as he approached the large Viking dreadfully. Drinking mead at this hour would have usually been strange, but since Hiccup decided to skip the early morning and sleep until noon (because the 'Toothless matter' kept him awake for most of the night), lunch was now his first meal of the day.

"Good afternoon to you too, Gobber," The young lad said sarcastically with a sigh.

"Ya're okay, son?" The older Viking asked in his strong and comforting accent- the thing that always reminded Hiccup of his deceased father. Not a day went by without the new chief missing his dad's presence. He missed everything about him: his tall and stocky figure, his red beard that smelt like smoke and mead, and the encouraging (_or not so encouraging_) conversations Stoick shared with him everyday.

"Hmm?" Hiccup moaned questioningly, unaware that he had just ignored the large man sitting in front of him.

"Ya're looking awfully thin these days, ya should eat mo'." Gobber patted the wooden bench of the dining hall, inviting his (unrelated) nephew to sit down with him and enjoy a meal of fish guts and booze- not that Hiccup would have any of it, since the boy insisted that alcohol 'didn't sit well with him'.

He sat down and ate indifferently, forever thanking the gods for Gobber's unusual silence. What if the man knew? What if he had seen him and Toothless in the forest yesterday night? No, it wasn't possible, Gobber always (_involuntarily_) announced himself loudly before surprising people in the woods.

* * *

After the brief lunch, Hiccup fled to his office cabin where he filed a few tax scrolls and updated Berk's citizen count according to the new birth certificates, all with the help of his trusty assistant, 'Just' Ack Twigbone Junior.

The early afternoon's work went smoothly, but Hiccup's absentmindedness produced continual mistakes and interferences, all which eventually led Just Ack Jr. to suggest a well deserved break for the two.

The young chief leaned back into his sheepskin chair, contemplating the burdens on his shoulders one by one. The weight that pressed most heavily on his lean frame was a tall man with midnight black wings, polished scales, and beautifully fluorescent green eyes…

_Toothless._

Hiccup had restlessly thought about his friend for hours. There were only so many excuses he could make for his dragon's disappearance before people began to form suspicions. Thankfully Astrid was too busy training a newly found Deadly Nadder to be preoccupied with Hiccup, because the last thing he needed was a clingy girlfriend to further distract him from situation. Don't get him wrong, Hiccup liked Astrid, but there were many things that he couldn't (or did not want to) share with the girl, regardless of their relationship.

The young Viking was torn between his cerebral mind and his fascinated heart. One part of him wanted to learn all the _why's_ and _how's_ of Toothless' transformations, and the other part of him just wanted to be near his friend to feel his soft touches and hear his reassuring, cavernous voice again.

After some more thinking, Hiccup made the bold and immature decision to leave his work behind and run (as quickly as he could with a peg leg) directly to the deep forest. He would shout Toothless' name vociferously and his dragon would hear him- of that he couldn't more certain.

* * *

"Thor, my strong and mighty king, enable me to pass to you this request," Sif petitioned of her husband as she gathered her golden locks to the side.

"What is it, my precious?" The god of thunder and lightening could never resist the demands of his charming bride, regardless of how absurd or amorous they sometimes were.

Sif, the goddess of earth, affinity, and marriage, was very well known amongst the deities to mingle in the love affairs of her cherished humans. Not one courting or marriage (that she approved of) passed by without her genuine blessing and invasive meddling.

However, there was only one relationship that she could not tolerate in any way: Whiro with her beloved Thor.

The hammer-wielding god was only a youngling when he 'courted' (so to speak) Whiro and subsequently made love to him. Let us not forget that Whiro is the lord of darkness and embodiment of all evil, thus making him extremely skilled with seduction. Thor had originally intended on betrothing Sif, but when he was lured by the lord of evilness, his powers were rendered futile and all that was left to do was to comply and hope the other celestial divinities would not be too harsh in their shunning of the two gods.

Thankfully, this is all history now that the offsprings of Thor and Whiro are the only exiled creatures from heaven, and that Sif has wholly forgiven Thor (partly for love, partly for higher social ranking, since the gods were very keen on this).

…

"My request is this:" Sif brought him back to reality, "That Whiro leave your child and his human alone."

"Which child?" Thor asked. He had so many offsprings that he could hardly count them all on his meaty fingers. His wife did say "and his human", so she must be speaking of one of the Hverfr Óðr-Nótt (Changeable Furies of Night) who lives on the earth.

"Tǫnnfæra (Toothless), my dear. The one with the retractable teeth that you find so odd." The goddess specified. Thor did not have affinities for his Hverfr Óðr-Nótt children, but Sif strangely loved them as if they were her own.

Shifting uncomfortably in his throne, Thor listened to his wife as she continued. "Your mate has found pleasure in your child's anguish as of late. He has taken away Tǫnnfæra's power to become the strong dragon that he is meant to be and transforms him into a semi-human as he wishes. I can see that the Hverfr Óðr-Nótt is aggravated, and I want this game to cease at once."

Without giving a care, Thor struck his hammer on the floor of his heavenly kingdom and agreed to stop this wicked activity 'at once'.

Little did they know Whiro possessed much more power and dark forces than they dared to believe. The lord of evil was not about to succumb to good forces, no matter how intensively the god of lightening and the goddess of the earth tried to make him.

* * *

"Toothless? It's me, bud…" Hiccup said, his voice hoarse from having had shouted his dragon's name so many times. He found his friend crouching down near a tree stump, looking as if he had just gotten back from (what seemed like) a failed flight.

Toothless lifted his head up, looking absolutely overjoyed by his best friend's appearance. Even though his amazing senses were diluted in his hybrid form, Toothless could still smell the comforting perfume of metal and firewood - Hiccup's signature scent - from afar. Getting up from his resting position, the dragon boy ran to his rider and enveloped him (arms _and_ wings) in one of the tightest hug of Hiccup's life, being careful to contain his jubilance so to not crush his perfect human.

"Hiccup, you came!" The only thing that mattered to the dragon now was the boy standing (or more likely struggling) in his scaly arms and the alluring aura that he was so wonderfully beaming.

"Of course I came," Hiccup tried to speak with the remaining air that filled his squeezed lungs. "What are you-"

The Viking was cut off by the warm tongue that stroke his jawbone lovingly. Toothless would have used his lips like humans do, but still being a little unsure of their proper utilization, the hybrid decided to stay on familiar grounds by affectionately licking his human's cheek, _just like old times._

Hiccup's face turned to a burning scarlet colour. "Uh, Toothless…?"

The young man would have been utterly ashamed to admit that he was enjoying the sensation Toothless was giving him. Not wanting this situation to escalade any further for fear of his own reaction, Hiccup pushed the dragon hybrid away from him and then uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"You don't like it?" Disappointment and anxiousness quickly clouded the half-dragon's electric eyes. Now that he was finally able to show his love for his best friend, Toothless didn't understand why Hiccup pushed him away. Was he doing it wrong?

"No- uh, it's just… You can't do that."

"But I just did."

"I know, but you can't do it anymore,"

"I want to, and so do you." Toothless poked his friend's clothed chest and shoulders (which were now less armoured due to the rarity of flights) amusingly until it turned into a full-on tickle fight.

Laughing madly like he hadn't done in a _long_ time, Hiccup managed to say, "Toothless, stop!" a few times before his friend actually obeyed and ceased his tickling touches.

"Gods, who knew dragons were this persistent in tickling!" Hiccup said with a chuckle as he squirmed away from his adversary's hold.

"Is that what humans call it? Tick-eh-ling?" Toothless frowned and curiously tested the strange word on his tongue.

Finding his friend incredibly adorable, Hiccup gazed at Toothless with a lop-sided grin, until he found himself suddenly studying all of Toothless' mesmerizing features: the small trail of grey spots that faded into bigger black scales around his eyes, his slightly rounded nose that resembled his dragon snout (although more defined), his thin, rosy-coloured lips, and the soft midnight black horns and ears that topped his messy hair. As the Viking's gaze lowered, he caught a glimpse of (more likely _gawked_ at) the other boy's sturdy bare chest, his woollen pants ("Aren't they mine?" Hiccup thought to himself), and the long black tail that he hadn't noticed before.

Nor the tail fin that was missing from it.

"Tooth, your tail!"

"What about it?" Toothless tried to suppress his toothy smile as he watched Hiccup examine him closely. Hiccup seemed to be quite impressed by his hybrid figure, and that made Toothless very proud.

Hiccup pointed to the missing tail fin.

"Oh, that, …" The dragon boy said dispiritedly as he lifted his tail from the ground to encircle him and his dear human lightly.

"Don't worry about the red thing-"

"Contraption." Hiccup corrected.

"Don't worry about the red con-tra-pe-tion, it's safe. I-I hide it in the bushel near your front door before coming here." Toothless was a little rusty with words, but he knew 'practice made perfect' as Hiccup often said.

These observations brought Hiccup back to more serious matters, as much as he didn't want to, and he felt obliged to further the conversation.

"That means you can't fly without me in this form either?" He tried not to sound too full of himself and instead to let the genuine compassion in his tone be dominant.

Toothless shook his head, greatly wanting this conversation to become one-sided as it used to be.

"Bud, you know you can tell me everything," Hiccup wasn't sure if he should venture in this terrain. He gently captured Toothless' hand in his own, remembering that this gesture seemed to pleased his friend yesterday. "Why exactly can't you 'dragonize' anymore?"

Defeated, Toothless searched for the right words for his long explanation. "The gods- well, one god in _particululiar_ isn't very fond of me," he sighed, "He's my… birth giver."

"Your father? God Thor?" Hiccup was curious, yet disheartened at the thought of anyone not being fond of his 'awesome' dragon. Well, whoever disliked him was a _god_, so he must respect his opinion nonetheless.

"No, not him. It's Whiro."

"The lord of darkness and embodiment of all evil…" Hiccup quoted as only he could.

"Yes," Toothless stroked his rider's hand with his clawed thumb. "He has always hated Hverfr Óðr-Nóttum, and he is great friends with Loki, so my best guess is that the two are plotting some kind of mischievous ga-game against us…"

"Well, that explains a lot," Hiccup was quick to remember that the evil gods would sometimes play tricks on humans (or_ half-human_s, in this case) simply out of boredom or downright wickedness.

"When will he stop? He can't leave you like this forever!" The lanky Viking was frustrated at how easily the higher forces could mess with his best friend.

"I-I don't know, but Hiccup, there's-" The tall hybrid stopped mid-sentence to sniff the air intensively.

"She's here."

"Who? I don't hear anything."

"Your birth giver." Toothless looked around quickly for a hiding place.

"My mom, Toothless. Valka is my _mom._" Just then Hiccup could hear his mother's beautiful humming and the heavy footsteps of Cloudjumper approaching the clearing.

"I have to go, but I'll come back, bud, I promise." The Viking cupped his best friend's chin affectionately as if he was still in his draconian form and looked at him with fierce certainty.

* * *

Hiccup wisely headed to the left path so he could join his mother without giving evidences of his former location. "Hey, mom!" He called out as tried to drown the nervousness from his voice.

"Hiccup! My dear," Valka trotted to her son with her dragon faithfully following beside her. "What brings you here? Have you found Toothless?" Every villager had been worried at the disappearance of the dragon alpha, but Hiccup confidently assured them that his dragon soul instincts were telling him that 'Toothless was indeed safe and sound'.

Cloudjumper began to sniff Hiccup's whole body invasively, from his hands, to his chest, and all the way to his face. His mother's dragon could smell Toothless' fresh scent as if he was right in front of him; the dragon pheromones were oddly too strong and recent considering that Hiccup had supposedly not seen Toothless in almost two days.

Valka gave her son the questioning look that was authentic to the Haddock family, before carefully prying away the dragon from Hiccup with her staff.

"He smells Toothless."

"Uh- I- I know, but it can't be! I mean- I haven't seen him in two days and you know how strong headed he is and how he-" Hiccup blurted out until he was cut off by his 'birth giver', as Toothless had just called her.

"Is there _anything_ I should know about, son?" There weren't many occasions where Hiccup wished his mother would mind her own business, but now was one.

"_Pfff_, what are you talking about? No, of course there isn't!" Hiccup signalled with his hands, "I tell you everything, remember?"

"Right." Valka stared at her son with something that looked like a hint of disbelief.

"Well, if you say that you haven't seen Toothless_ at all, _then I believe you." The dragon-whisperer turned around to continue her hike.

"Oh, and Hiccup,"

The boy bit his lip anxiously.

"I truly hope that we find him soon." With this Valka gave her son an honest solacing smile, then continued to march forward.

Does _she _know? What if she did actually knows? It wouldn't be that bad, would it?

Hiccup was on the very verge of paranoia.

* * *

**Note: **Waaa- _super mother instincts power_ in the house! Wouldn't it be cool if Valka knew about Toothless' secret identity though? What would she think of his infatuation for her son? Oh, and just so you know, **boy on boy loving (homosexuality) wasn't condemn in the Viking culture. **So that's a non-issue in my fiction- or is it?

Aha! I'll explain later ;)

MORE Toothcup feels to come soon. Hiccup seems very baffled and nervous about everything, so Toothless doesn't want to further confuse him with his sudden human affections- he wants to wait for the right moment. _Dragon intelligence and devotion is far beyond anything humans could ever have..._

Thanks for reading!

***20 REVIEWS **(yikes)** FOR NEXT CHAPTER!***


End file.
